Blossom in the Winter
by NekomiNight
Summary: Russia is known for having a cold and violent past, but that doesn't mean that he wants his future decades/centuries to be like that. He just wants to be saved from the loneliness that has haunted his heart for many years. A simple invite he gives to a certain Englishman may be the answer to his wishes. UKxRussia and a little one sided USUK on America's part. 1st fan fiction ever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

"Why?.. dammit America, why?"

"Because.. I want my freedom Britain."

*Suddenly opens eyes* "It was that dream again." I mumbled while staring out my window into the glistening grass sparkling with the morning dew. It has been quite a while since that happened, so why have I been having this dream? After the American Revolution I rarely made contact with him, unless it was an order from my boss. I had felt betrayed during that time. Nowadays our relationship has become much better. I can now look at him without feeling a mixture of anger and anguish. Even speak to him normally as a friend. I glance at my calendar while getting dressed. *Sigh* "one more week, hmm?"

**_ Chapter 1: The Gathering _**

**(UK POV)**

*One week later.*

The day has arrived for the annual world meeting where every country is required to attend. The Host country is Russia. Everyone had arrived and were sitting in their designated seats chatting amongst each other.

I noticed one person was missing, the loudest of all the countries ...Amer*BAM!* the doors opened revealing the missing attendee of this conference."Hahahaha, sorry ***MUNCH***..I'm* **MUNCH***..late ***GULP***,now we can start this thing since the HERO has arrived!"

"What the BLOODY HELL America! You can't arrive whenever the hell you want, you git!" I yelled. I find it rude to those who got here on time.

"ENOUGH! Let's start this meeting," Germany said strictly," We'll each take turns to speak about the current situation in our country".

The meeting went pretty well with the exception of the few arguments between America, that frog France, and I. Everyone left the conference room one by one saying their farewells.

I took my time departing; I don't see why everyone cleared out so fast. Then I noticed someone else still in the room other than me. It was Russia. When he noticed that I had looked in his direction he just smiled and started walking toward me.

"Priviet England," he said smiling, "Are you busy today?"

"Hello Russia," I politely replied," and no, I haven't anything to do except go back to my hotel room. Did you need anything?"

"I did not need anything. I was only wondering if you wanted to hang out." answered the Russian shyly. I was surprised at the request he had made. I didn't expect him, out of all people to ask me to hang out.

" I'd love to, I just need to get changed" I replied. His face lit up with what seemed to be joy. "Then I shall come get you in an hour, Da?" I nodded and rushed to go get ready. It was always exhilarating for me to get to know other countries, though I've heard some very UNIQUE things about Russia some of which would make you wide-eyed just hearing about it. After an hour there was a sudden ***KNOCK, Knock***. While going to answer the door I thought 'Well, too late to change my mind'.

**(Russia POV)**

I can't believe he actually accepted! This is the 1st time ANYONE has EVER said yes to my invitation. Everyone usually says, 'sorry but I'm busy' or 'I already have plans'.

The most annoying response was from that dumbass America," HAHAHA why would i hang out with YOU, you commi. Communists like you are the bad guys and Heroes DON'T hang out with the villains unless it's to kick their ass with justice!" Yes, I know my country is communist no need to remind me. He could have just said no, or at least lied to me since I'm accustomed to it.

So then after the meeting was over, I noticed that Britain and I were the only ones left in the room. The voice inside my head suggested, ' WhY noT AsK hiM?' I thought 'what the heck, the worse that could happen is that he rejects my offer right?' You can imagine how happy I felt hearing his answer. At the same time I was surprised.

And that is how I am now standing in front of England's hotel room door trying to swallow my worries about the many ways this could possibly fail and ruin my one chance to build a good relationship with him. I take a deep breath and extend my hand to the door. ***KNOCK, Knock***


	2. On Tour of Russia

**Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews,follows, and favoriting! I'll try to update at least once a month or more. Please enjoy and review! (^~^)/**

**(Britain POV)**

I open the door and see a smiling Russian standing there who asks, "Ready?" I nod then grab my coat & gloves and we both head to his car. Once we get into the car and start driving he says, "Let me give you a tour of my home, Da?" I agreed happily since I haven't really been here as much as other nations, so I'd like to know more about this place.

**(Russia POV) **

I wasn't sure what we would do since I never thought he would even accept. The 1st thing that came to mind was to show him around. When he appeared happy at the suggestion I gained a newfound confidence in myself just knowing he was interested in my home. Right then I immediately thought of one place that may impress him, the Market place. It's always thriving with people buying different merchandise from fresh produce to warm clothing. I parked somewhere hidden so that Britain would not see where we were.

**(Britain POV)**

Russia parked somewhere that seemed to be empty other than these big bushes. I saw him head towards these suspicious bushes and what happened next shocked me. Russia had pushed the brush aside to reveal a hidden pathway leading to the complete opposite of where we had first arrived.

We were soon surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of people, then I felt someone grab my hand and pull me. First thing I thought was that someone was trying to kidnap me so of course I tried to resist, there's no way in bloody hell I'm getting kidnapped without giving them one hell of a fight.

Unfortunately it was useless struggling since this person had a firm grip on my wrist. Strangely enough it didn't feel forceful & hostile, but gentle & reassuring. I soon realized that this big kind hand belonged to Russia. I could see that he was chuckling at my reaction to everything that had happened so far. This made me quite mad, but then I thought back at how I may have looked and started laughing just imagining it in my head.

**(Russia POV)**

Being in a crowded area isn't very convenient, especially since it's easy to get separated. I could see Britain getting dragged away in the crowd with the baffled expression he had since I opened up that trail in the bushes. I quickly grabbed his hand before he had become too emerged in the crowd, to my surprise he started struggling. When he finally saw that it was me he became more passive as I pulled him towards me. This made me chuckle at how fast his reaction changed. After he heard me chuckling a scowl had crossed his face but then began laughing making it disappear.

After that we went to Gorky Park in Moscow. It has a 15,000 square meter ice rink which has different sections for children, hockey, dancing, and regular skating. Before we left our last destination I discreetly found out his shoe size and gotten him a pair of skates secretly. As for me, I always had mine in the trunk of my car.

When we first got there he stared at the skaters in admiration, gazing at their graceful figures slicing through the ice. To me it appeared as though he longed to do the same as they, but also that something was holding him back. I quickly put on my skates while he was in his trance. I wanted to surprise him about getting him a pair, so I silently came from behind and dangled them in front of him with a smile.

**(Britain POV)**

'Amazing!' I thought seeing the ice rink filled with such graceful people gliding on the frozen ground. I went into a daze watching them when suddenly the next thing I see is Russia dangle something in front of me. They were..ICESKATES! And in my size too! How did he know what siz..WAIT! Was that why he asked me to give him my shoe at the market place? I thought he was going to trade it for something like vodka or whatnot, trust me my shoes are worth more than you think.

Right then he hands them to me and goes into the for a warm-up. I watch him move as gracefully as a swan in water. Swiftly passing everyone with ease as though he was one with the ice, and this isn't even him seriously skating! He then heads in my direction. He noticed I had put on the skates I had received from him and gave me a smile. It was different from his usual ones, this one looked REAL. Then suddenly pulled me and said, "You will join me, Da?" "Wait wait wAIT!" I exclaimed. "What is the matter?" I looked down feeling a little embarrassed to what I was about to say.


End file.
